the_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eltheran
Eltheran is one of the main continents of the world. It is located to the west of the Continent, southeast of the North, and east of Xianqu. Eltheran is home to the Elves, Centaur, Khara, Angels, Undead, Aarenor, and Keepers. Eltheran can be further divided into four major regions known as The Frostlands, The Midplains, The Starlands, and The Sarsiri. Other sources vary on how it is divided. While most follow the common division of the Frostlands, Starlands, Midplains, and Sarsiri, some divide it into The Godlands, The Greatwood, Thornwood, and the Frozen Scar. A few maps however do not divide Eltheran into separate regions and treat it as one single large landmass. Eltheran was primarily the domain of the Elves and Angels in the five thousand years between the War of Immortals and the Battle of Eriden Pass. In the years since the battle, Elven dominion has given way as the Khara adopted a more centralized system and accepted their allies, the Centaur into their midst. History War of Immortals After the expansion of the earliest elves, those who journeyed west were told by their father Corindor, that this land would be theirs, and they built great cities in the region known as the Starlands. After the return of Corindor's lover to the cosmos, she bore children of her own, yet due to her corruption, they were not quite alive, and not quite dead. They were undead abominations, stuck somewhere between the realm of the living and dead. As the immortals battled throughout the cosmos, so did their children. While the Elves of the continent rested in quiet peace and prosperity, the elves of Eltheran fought hard against the undead hordes, who carved their way through the land. Eventually, they were driven back to the frozen north, a wall of golden light erected to defend the elves of the south. Through the countless ages from the creation of the Elves and to the present day, elves of the Continent, sent their dead westward, to live forever in Eltheran, also called 'The Undying Lands'. The Return After their defeat during the War of Immortals, the undead hordes were driven north, and kept there by the magic of the elves. Yet millennia later, the undead started returning to the south, and the elves, Khara, angels, keepers, and centaur allied, in spite of their many differences. The war, known as the 'Return', ended in the Battle of Eriden Pass, where the Alliance of Eltheran defeated the undead advance once and for all. Geography Eltheran has a huge variety of both animal and plant life. Within this continent, you will find a land which is almost paradiselike in nature type; from the ice cold plains of the Winterwastes in the north, to the tropical, lush jungle of the Sarsir Tangle. The mystical woods of the Aldervale to the green plains of Kar'dan. To the north the landscape is primarily coated in thick alpine woodland, typical in areas such as Aldervale. Near the eastern coast the woodlands give way to beautiful valleys and plains with dots of woodland in between. In the south, plains and woods give way to plains which steadily become thick jungle areas which dominate the terrain; landscapes of beauty and wonder. Regions Eltheran has been shown to be divided into three great regions or continents: * The Starlands * The Frostlands * The Sarsiri * The Midplains Realms (and their capital cities) Elves * Emyeth Delaryn in Elysia, the Starlands * Emyeth Nellen in Ashenfrost Khara * Wor'gal in Iceflame Gorge, The Frostlands * Nara'hato in Kar'dan, The Midplains * Gol'kar in the Sarsiri Jungles, The Sarsiri